Wishes And Dreams
by rroselavy
Summary: It's Tanabata Matsui and Serenity Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba scheme to make their older brothers' wishes come true.


Title: Wishes and Dreams 1/1

Author: Rroselavy

Beta: Akuchan

Pairing(s): S/J

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Yugioh

Summary: It's Tanabata Matsui and Serenity Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba scheme to make their older brothers' wishes come true.

Serenity Wheeler dragged her older brother Joey by the wrist through the streamer-festooned streets of Domino City. It was the evening of July 7th-Tanabata Matsui--her favorite holiday of the year, and she was more than excited just to be with her beloved brother.

They had spent a wonderful day together watching the parade, she seated on top of Joey's shoulders for a better vantage point, and eating their fill at various street vendors' carts. After, they had whiled away hours laying on their backs side by side on a grassy hill in the park, pointing out shapes in the clouds to each other, before finally joining the crowds of celebrants at sunset making their way to the river for to float their wishes away on bamboo leaves and paper lanterns. She couldn't believe that in less than an hour it would all be over and she would be on her way home with her mother, not knowing the next chance she would have to spend time with Joey.

She had been planning for months to drag him out on this day--had aced all of her finals in order to secure permission from their mother to be able to see him. She had also spent hours on the telephone with Mokuba Kaiba, plotting to meet up with him and his older brother. It was all part of her plan to make her brother's dream come true.

The last time she'd been at the apartment Joey shared with their father, Serenity had done a very naughty thing. While Joey was in the shower and she was waiting for him in his bedroom, she had discovered his diary. Unable to help herself, she had read a few entries and found out about his secret crush on Seto Kaiba. Perhaps it was fate, she thought in retrospect, because Mokuba had just that week confided in her about his brother's feelings for Joey. It seemed that he too was harboring a secret crush.

"C'mon big brother, we don't have much time left." She scowled at him ferociously.

"Serenity, slow down," Joey muttered churlishly. 'Tanabata,' he snorted. He hated the damn holiday. As if any of his wishes would ever be answered. And he had a whole laundry list of them. 'Let's start with wishing for a father who doesn't use me as a punching bag when he's drunk. Or how about a mother who didn't abandon me? Oh here's a good one, just once could I pu-leeze beat Kaiba at Duel Monsters and wipe that smirk offa his face?'

"Joey, hurry up, we have to set lanterns into the river so our wishes will come true! You did remember to write something down, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Sis. Ya only asked me that a thousand times," he answered in annoyance. He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and waved it at her. Her own wish was secure in her shirt pocket, in her fine handwriting she had printed, "I wish for my brother to find his love."

Serenity shot him a glare and tugged his wrist harder as she threaded him reluctantly through the crowd. As they neared the riverbank, she pulled him off onto a side path, away from the gathering crowd.

"Let's go this way and get away from the crowd. Oh look, Joey! There are the Kaiba brothers!"

Before he could stop her, she called out "Mokuba, wait up!"

'Please don't turn around. Please. Don't. Turn. SHIT! He sees us.' Joey thought dejectedly, as the raven-haired boy called out "Hi Serenity! Hi Joey!"

His sister let go of her vise-like grip on Joey's wrist, and closing the gap between the two parties, she hugged Mokuba tightly in greeting.

"How are you? How is your summer going, Mokuba? Are you doing anything special for vacation?" She panted excitedly to her friend.

"One question at a time, Serenity!" Mokuba giggled.

"Hey Kaiba," Jou greeted. He noted that the look in Kaiba's eyes mirrored his long-suffering feelings.

"Mutt."

"Seto, remember what you said," Mokuba warned as Jou glared at the elder Kaiba. "You promised me no insults!"

Kaiba stared at his brother impassively, "I don't consider that an insult."

"Seto," Mokuba stamped his foot. "If you don't apologize and greet Joey properly, then you've reneged on our deal, and you know what that means!"

"Gods, yes. I know what that means." Kaiba hissed. There was no way that he was hosting a weekend sleepover featuring the Yugi-tachi. The thought of spending two days in their company made his skin crawl.

"I apologize," He muttered, eyes glowering at Joey. "Hello Wheeler," He added, voice dripping with murderous intentions.

Serenity folded her arms across her chest and stared hard at her older brother. "What do you have to say, big brother?"

"Apology accepted," Joey murmured, as he slid his hands in his pockets and stared off over Kaiba's shoulder. He fingered the slip of paper on which he'd written his wish.

"Seto and I were just looking for a place to sit down," Mokuba motioned to the blanket folded over Kaiba's crossed arms. "Why don't you both join us?"

"But we still need our lanterns! Joey, will you and Seto get them while Mokuba and I find a good spot?"

"Um, yeah, Sis. How many do we need?" Joey asked in resignation.

"Four--Seto did you write your wish?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't need to make any wishes," Kaiba growled.

"That's okay, I wrote one for you." Mokuba said, ignoring his brother's snort of derision. "Serenity, over here looks good," he continued, grabbing the blanket from Kaiba's arms. "Please 'nii-sama go with Joey to get the lanterns?"

"Come on ... Wheeler," Not waiting for Joey's response, Kaiba turned on his heel and stalked toward the riverbank.

"Kaiba, wait up!" Joey called out as he chased after the taller boy.

Kaiba slowed his pace slightly to allow the blond to catch up. He silently cursed Mokuba for dragging him out to the stupid festival. He thought of the email messages that were piling into his inbox as he wasted his time watching idiots make their wishes for such ephemeral things as love and happiness.

"So Mokuba managed to drag you away from your laptop?" Joey asked, echoing his thoughts.

He bit back a sharp retort. It really wasn't Wheeler's fault that he was in such a foul mood. He just hated being amidst throngs of people, hated the stares of recognition, the pointed fingers, the whispering. He'd been more than happy to look for a more secluded spot further downriver from the main event. He cast a sidelong glance at the blond, his breath catching as his eye traveled over the chiseled perfection of Joey's profile, reminding Kaiba once again how attracted he was to the other boy.

"Yes, he says I need to be more sociable." He rolled his eyes. "What brings you out, Wheeler?"

"Serenity is a hopeless romantic and Tanabata is her favorite holiday. She did great on her finals so as a reward our Mom drove her in ta see me. In fact, I hafta bring her back ta her soon," He shrugged his shoulders nervously, waiting for Kaiba to utter some snide remark.

Instead the brunet stopped cold in his tracks. "Interesting, that's how Mokuba was able to get me out here tonight."

Joey groaned in disgust. "They planned this whole thing all along so they could see each other."

Kaiba smirked and continued on, "So what we have here is a case of puppy love. What are we going to do about it, Wheeler?"

Joey smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I think it's kinda cute."

"And you don't mind that we were brought here under false pretenses?" Kaiba asked quirking an eyebrow.

Joey turned toward Kaiba and regarded him, noticing the way the locks of his chestnut hair perfectly framed his deep blue eyes. "Why should I mind? I got ta spend a lovely day with my sister. So what if she wanted ta meet up with Mokuba. It's kinda sweet."

They had reached the queue of people waiting for the lanterns. "I will be speaking to Mokuba about this." Kaiba replied coolly.

"Awww let it go! It's harmless. 'Sides, I'll be taking Serenity to meet our Mom right after we float our lanterns."

Kaiba felt a tug in his heart. This was probably the longest conversation he'd ever had with the other boy that hadn't been peppered with insults and slurs. Separated from his friends, Joey was quieter, more introspective. He didn't have anything to prove, so his street bravado was nowhere evident. Kaiba found this version of Joey--and his company--enjoyable. He realized he didn't want the evening to end so soon.

They both accepted two lanterns, and turned back toward the blanket. They could see Mokuba and Serenity in animated conversation.

"So what did you wish for, Wheeler?"

Joey blushed. "It's personal!" He said hurriedly, once again fingering the scrap of paper in his pocket.

Kaiba snorted. "Come on Wheeler, what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, I just don't want ta share my wish. What's it to you anyway?" His interest piqued, and more than a little annoyed at being denied, Kaiba swore to himself he'd find out what the damned dog wished for.

"I'm just making conversation, M-Wheeler. By the way, how are you getting home tonight?"

"I thought I'd just start walking after I saw Serenity off."

"Don't. Come back and I'll have my driver drop you off later."

Joey eyed Kaiba suspiciously, trying to calculate why the brunet would make such a generous offer, and exactly what edge he would be giving up if he accepted it. He thought about the rundown apartment he shared with his father. Thought about the likelihood that his father would be drunk tonight and spoiling for a fight. Kaiba and he were getting along for once, he reasoned, and that made his offer all the more attractive. "Thanks, Kaiba. I'd appreciate that." He said as they arrived back at the blanket.

"What took you two so long?" Serenity exclaimed. "I have to leave soon!"

"Well then, we should take care of our wishes, Sis."

They ambled down to the sloping riverbank and Mokuba handed Kaiba his wish. Kaiba glanced down and read the slip of paper. In Mokuba's schoolboy handwriting was printed, "I wish to find my heart's desire."

'Hn.' The brunet thought to himself. 'That I've already found.' He gazed at Joey, who had affixed his wish to a lantern and just set it gently in the current. At that moment Serenity slipped down the steep slope and Joey caught her before she fell into the river. With catlike grace Kaiba capitalized on the distraction by switching his slip of paper with the one Joey had placed on his lantern. He glanced around furtively, and was relieved that no one had caught his actions.

As he readied his lantern, he glanced at the slip, on which was written in Joey's familiar scrawl, "I wish to kiss Seto Kaiba." He felt a flutter in his stomach as he read the words, and couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips. That would be an easy wish to make true.

"There they go," Mokuba commented, as the four lanterns swirled and eddied into the current and were swept away down stream, joining the ones that had already floated past. They watched them disappear from view before Joey turned to Serenity.

"'Kay Sis, time to get ya back ta Mom before you turn inta a pumpkin."

"Okay Oniisama," She pouted.

"Joey, are you coming back?" Mokuba asked earnestly.

"Yeah, your brother's offered me a ride home."

Serenity and Mokuba exchanged meaningful glances as she hugged him goodbye. "See you soon, Mokuba, okay?"

"Yes, I'd like that! Bye Serenity." Mokuba replied as he settled onto the blanket next to his brother.

Joey flashed a brilliant smile at their exchange and shook his head. 'Young love,' he thought. 'If only...' he sighed at the hopelessness of his own affairs, and felt foolish for the wish he'd made.

Joey thought for sure that Kaiba and Mokuba would be long gone by the time he made it back to the spot where he'd left them. First his mother had been late arriving at the agreed upon meeting place, and then she had found it necessary to interrogate him about his and Serenity's day. As if she really cared, he fumed.

He was relieved to see Kaiba's familiar figure sitting on the blanket, arms wrapped around his bent knees. In the moonlight, Joey could see him staring out over the river, evidently deep in thought. Mokuba was curled asleep next to him.

"Ya wanna get going?" He asked as he approached the blanket.

Kaiba broke his gaze away from the river and looked up at him. "Not just yet. Mokuba's fine where he is."

Joey shed his jacket and gently covered the sleeping boy. At a loss for what to do next, he remained standing, staring at lanterns that still drifted lazily by.

"Have a seat, Wheeler." Kaiba ordered softly. He patted the blanket next to him.

He sat down next to the brunet, uncomfortable in the silence that followed. Kaiba stretched out on his back on the blanket, and head cushioned on his arms, stared up into the carpet of stars in the sky directly above. Joey was acutely aware of his closeness, he could feel the heat emanating off the other boy's skin.

"It's so clear tonight you can see the lovers' stars" Kaiba commented idly.

"Huh?"

"Veda and Altair--Orihime and Kengyuu--right there," he pointed a slender digit skyward.

"Which ones are they?"

"They are directly above us. Lay back, I'll show you."

Joey reclined next to him, and Kaiba pressed the length of his body against the other boy. He took Joey's hand in his and nestled his head against Joey's as he pointed their joined hands skyward.

"There, that one is Veda," he said pointing Joey's index finger at a pinprick of light, "and the brighter one next to it is Altair. Do you see them now?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Joey managed to croak. His throat was inexplicably dry, and he felt his heart pounding in rhythm to the pulse he felt running through Kaiba's hand. Kaiba lowered their arms to rest by their sides, but kept his hand intertwined with Joey's. They lay quietly together, Joey breathing in Kaiba's intoxicating scent, what he imagined to be some expensive cologne mixed with the brunet's unique essence.

Kaiba turned his head and his lips brushed Joey's cheek. "You do know the story of the lovers, don't you?" He whispered.

"Nah, I never really paid much attention to it." Joey admitted. His mind was racing, trying to catch up with the rhythm of his heartbeat, trying to comprehend what was happening between them.

"I'll tell it to you then.

"A long time ago Orihime, the emperor's daughter, was sitting by the banks of the river of the Milky Way. She was very sad because she realized that she had been so busy weaving beautiful clothes for her father that she had not found time to fall in love."

Joey closed his eyes and listened to Kaiba's soft voice as he related the story. He felt his warm breath caressing his cheek, felt a longing to be touched by the slender fingers that held his hand. He shifted closer to the other boy, and was rewarded for his effort by Kaiba running his free hand through Joey's hair. The weight of Kaiba's arm across his chest was both arousing and comforting. He absently stroked the naked skin of the brunet's forearm.

"Her father, Tentei, who as emperor was also the ruler of the heavens, felt terribly sad for her. To make her happy he arranged a marriage with Kengyuu, a cow herder who lived across the Milky Way."

Kaiba turned on his side facing Joey, bent his arm for support and propped his head on his hand. He drank in the beauty of Joey's face as his other hand gently traced over its contours, then skimmed down the column of his neck before sliding over the t-shirt covered expanse of his chest, eliciting a soft moan from the other boy's lips.

"They were very happy to be married, but in their happiness Orihime and Kengyuu neglected their duties. She no longer wove beautiful clothing for the emperor, and he no longer tended his herd."

Kaiba's hand stopped at the hem of Joey's shirt and slid under it, caressing the taut planes of his abdomen. He regarded Joey's half-closed eyes, marveling at the long lashes which sensually fanned outward, and watched them open wide in surprise as he ensnared a tender nipple between his thumb and index finger. Rolling it lightly between, Kaiba relished the response of the hardening nub as Joey's breath caught and his back arched upward in pleasure.

"This angered Tentei so much that he decided to separate the couple. He returned Orihime and Kengyuu to their places in the heavens on opposite sides of the Milky Way. They would only be allowed to see each other one night a year--the 7th night of the 7th month."

Kaiba captured Joey's lips with his own, softly brushing them with his tongue as he leveraged his body on top of the other boy. Joey's lips parted as he sighed in pleasure, allowing Kaiba to fully plunder his moist cavern. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's slender waist, hands tugging the shirttails out of the brunet's trousers, seeking out contact with his naked skin. He traced arabesques over the rippling muscles of Kaiba's back, as their tongues dueled for dominance.

He was fast becoming lost in the sensations of their kissing, allowing the brunet's tongue free reign in plundering his mouth, reveling in the tender nips and bites Kaiba's teeth marked his lips with.

He felt Kaiba's erection against his thigh, and knew his was mirrored against Kaiba's hip. He realized that he wanted much more from the brunet, so much more. He wanted to feel Kaiba's hands exploring his naked body, wanted to taste Kaiba's own essence, wanted to be filled with Kaiba's sex.

It was Mokuba's stirring that brought them both back to reality.

"Seto? Did I fall asleep?"

Joey lay motionless, wondering how to put into words what he was feeling, exactly what he wanted to happen between them. This night had been nothing short of magical; he couldn't stand the idea of it ending.

But the spell had been broken, and Kaiba rolled off of Joey and sat up. "Yes, Mokuba you did. Now that you're awake, it's time to go home." He stood up and helped Mokuba unsteadily to his feet. Mokuba threaded his arms through Joey's borrowed jacket.

"Come on Wheeler, get up and help me fold the blanket." Kaiba offered his hand to help Joey stand up.

"Seto, we're still gonna give Joey a ride to his house aren't we?" Mokuba asked as Joey accepted Kaiba's outstretched hand.

"No," Kaiba said huskily, "Joey's going to stay with us tonight." He hugged the blond possessively, unaware of the smile that beamed from his younger brother's face.

"Hey 'nii-sama," Mokuba chirped, "My wish came true!"


End file.
